Here I'll Stay
by fri13girl
Summary: Modern day AU, non incest Elsanna. Elsa reflects upon her life with Anna on her wedding day. T to be safe.


**A/N: So, this is a oneshot I've been working on, and I hope you like it! It is Elsanna, but modern day AU; non incest. Elsa doesn't have powers.**

* * *

Elsa paced inside her dressing room. She was nervous. She never had been so nervous in all of her life. She had finished with her makeup, put on her jewelry, shoes, veil, and everything she would need for the ceremony. She wondered if she was really making the right decision in getting married. She loved Anna, but what if it was the worst decision of her life? What if Anna decided that she didn't really love Elsa? What if Anna fell in love with someone else after they got married? What if it didn't work out and they had to get a divorce? What if…?

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath, desperately trying to calm down. She thought about the reasons and things that led up to her marrying Anna. She sat down in front of the dressing table with a mirror on it and gazed at the ring on the fourth finger of her left hand.

_Elsa skated around the ice rink. Ever since she had been kicked out by her parents for being a lesbian, Elsa pretty much only found peace with herself on the ice. She felt calm and relaxed when she was skating; like she was able to outrun the truth when she was on her skates. A girl with two braids in her hair bumped into her as the girl hobbled onto the rink._

_ "Whoa!" The girl said as Elsa caught her and kept her from falling. "Sorry! I'm new at this!"_

_ "It's alright." Elsa said, smiling as she looked at the girl she held in her arms. The girl had strawberry blonde hair with a white streak in it, blue eyes, and freckles. The girl was… Cute. Elsa blushed slightly when the other girl caught her staring._

_ "I'm Anna." Anna moved so that she was holding the ledge of the skating rink. "What's your name?" Anna asked._

_ "Elsa," Elsa said after a pause._

_ "Want to skate together?" Anna asked. Anna was smiling adorably. Elsa couldn't resist._

_ "I'd love to." Elsa said, smiling wider. The two girls got to know each other better as they skated together for the better part of an hour. It was mainly Elsa teaching Anna how to skate, but the blonde didn't mind, since the redhead was cute, and she might have had a little crush… Elsa blushed just thinking about it._

_ "Anna," Elsa paused, nervous as they skated back to the locker room together. "Would you, well; if you're not busy obviously, like to um… Get some coffee later?" She blushed pink._

_ "Of course." Anna replied with a giant smile. "In fact, I'd love to."_

Elsa smiled; thinking about when she first met Anna. Elsa had been twenty-four, and Anna had been twenty-one. The two girls became friends. Elsa finally mustered up the courage to ask Anna out once she found out that the redhead was also a lesbian. To her surprise and delight, Anna accepted, and the two went on their first date. She had been nervous, but it had ended up on Elsa's list of favorite nights.

Their first date had been nice and special. Elsa had made sure of this. She remembered hers and Anna's first kiss together.

_The two had gone out to dinner, and Elsa was driving Anna to a frozen pond she knew of. It was winter, and Anna looked beautiful with snow in her hair._

_ "Here we are." Elsa said, parking at the side of the road. The two put on their skates, and Elsa helped Anna skate around the small pond. Anna and Elsa laughed and talked together. The clouds eventually cleared, and the moon was full. The stars were out. _

_ "This is the best date I have ever been on." Anna murmured. She and Elsa had their arms around each other. The redhead kissed the blonde. Elsa was surprised, but she leaned in, and deepened the kiss. When they finally pulled away from each other, Elsa was smiling too hard to go back to kissing._

_ "That was amazing." Elsa whispered. Anna kissed her cheek._

_ "You look amazing in the moonlight, and I couldn't help it. Sorry if you wanted to wait." Anna blushed._

_ "No; don't apologize." Elsa kissed Anna._

Elsa sighed happily; remembering that memory. She and Anna found that even though they didn't have as much in common as they might have liked, they were like two pieces of a puzzle that fit together. It was like Anna was the yin to Elsa's yang. They began to be a package deal. When Anna had a stalker named Hans, Elsa let Anna move into her apartment, and the two got to know each other better. In fact, they made love for the first time, and said their 'I love you's.

_"That was amazing." Anna said, cuddling with Elsa. They were in the blonde's bed, covered only by a sheet and a single blanket. They weren't wearing anything underneath though. They had just made love together for the first time._

_ "Just like you, baby." Elsa kissed the top of her girlfriend's head. "I've never felt so passionate while making love before."_

_ "Me neither." Anna replied, planting a kiss on Elsa's lips. Her eyes were shining brightly. Elsa's were sparkling, but not as brightly as Anna's shone. "I got us something." Elsa raised an eyebrow._

_ "What did you get?" She asked._

_ "Chocolates," Anna winked. Elsa laughed and kissed her girlfriend on the lips. They both loved chocolate. That was a huge similarity between them._

_ "Go ahead and get them, if you're so eager." Elsa let Anna out of bed. The redhead pulled on her robe and went into the kitchen. She returned about a minute later with a box of fancy gourmet chocolates. Anna shed her robe before she climbed back into bed._

_ "I have an idea on how we can eat these." Anna grinned mischievously. Elsa merely smiled at her girlfriend. Five minutes later, they each bit half of the same chocolate, so that they kissed with every one they ate. When they decided to get out of bed, they showered together, and started watching musical; Mamma Mia._

_ "Anna," Elsa said in a moment of boldness._

_ "What is it sweetheart?" Anna asked, nuzzling her nose against Elsa's cheek, before planting a kiss there._

_ "Anna…" Elsa paused briefly. "I love you, Anna." The redhead squealed and squeezed her girlfriend tightly._

_ "Oh, Elsa, I love you too!" Anna and Elsa started a makeout session and ended up making love again on the couch._

Elsa loved that day. She and Anna had both had the day off from work (Elsa was an architect, Anna was a painter for murals and such), and they felt safe together. Hans had eventually been taken care of, but Anna never went back to having her own apartment; she and Elsa had gotten used to, and loved, living together. Elsa couldn't imagine life without Anna.

Elsa felt a lot less insecure about her choice in marrying the love of her life; Anna. Elsa had met Anna's family while they were having dinner with Anna's parents and Anna's brother Kristoff. Elsa's parents had disowned her for being a lesbian, but the girls had decided that they didn't need Elsa's parents in their lives anyway. Anna's parents were supportive of their relationship, especially because they had never seen their daughter so happy or in love. They also felt that Elsa kept Anna anchored to one place and kept her from skipping around life and not taking anything seriously. Kristoff commented on how you could tell that the two were in love just by seeing the way they looked at each other.

After a few years into Elsa and Anna's serious relationship, they were celebrating Elsa's twenty-eighth birthday. Anna's family, plus the two girls were there having a dinner. After they had done the birthday cake, Anna stood up to say something.

_Elsa was sitting at the head of the table at everybody else's' insistence that she was the birthday girl. She was wearing a crown that Anna had begged her to wear. Elsa had only put it on to make Anna happy. The cake was being cut and passed around the table. Anna stood up suddenly, hitting her fork against her water glass._

_ "Um, I just want to say a few words. Well, more like a speech." Anna cleared her throat. "Elsa, when we met, I made a total fool out of myself because I was in awe of this beautiful angel from heaven on ice skates who caught me when I was going to fall over. You were like the queen of the ice. We became friends, and when you finally asked me out, I thought I was going to explode of happiness." Anna grinned, and Elsa smiled back at her beloved. "I was just learning how to accept my sexuality, as I had just come to terms with it. I wasn't happy about it at first. But then I met you. Anyway, when we kissed on our first date, I knew right then and there that I was a lesbian and always would be as long as all girls were like you. I fell in love with you. I know this sounds strange, but I'm actually glad that I had a stalker. Otherwise we probably wouldn't have moved in together as quickly and learned so much about each other. Elsa, I was ecstatic when you said 'I love you' to me." Anna smiled at Elsa, meeting the blonde with so much love in her eyes. "And I want that forever. I want to have you as mine." Anna pulled a ring box out of her pocket. Elsa gasped, and her hands flew over her mouth. The strawberry blonde gently pried Elsa's hands away from her face, and held her lover's hands in her own as she got down on one knee. "Elsa Crystal Snow," Anna placed the ring box in Elsa's hands and opened the box; its contents facing the other girl. Elsa couldn't break eye contact with her girlfriend. "I love you so more than I have ever loved anybody, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?" Elsa smiled through happy tears._

_ "Oh Anna," Elsa whispered. "_**_Yes._**_ I feel the exact same way about you." Anna smiled and began to cry of happiness too. Elsa looked down at the ring. It was gold with a moonstone. On either side of the moonstone were two gold snowflakes with moonstones in the middle. Anna slipped the ring onto Elsa's ring finger. They stood, hugged, and then kissed. The family clapped and cheered for them._

Elsa smiled and looked at the ring. She had given Anna a promise ring so that everybody would know that she was taken. It was a simple sterling silver band with a tiny heart composed of little diamonds on it. On the inside, it was engraved as 'My Heart is Yours'. Everybody who didn't know that they were engaged had noticed that they were both happier.

Elsa decided that she was making the right choice. She and Anna loved each other. She smoothed her strapless wedding dress. It had a white bodice, but the rest of the dress was basically lavender silk with silver decoration. There was white fabric around the dress that parted in the middle of the front. Elsa wore a sterling silver bridal circlet with moonstone in the center. Her veil with the glittery edges connected to the circlet. Her hair was in a bun. Around her neck was a string of pearls with a crystal snowflake and a matching bracelet was around her wrist. Elsa's earrings were crystals, and were shaped practically like a compass rose. Her shoes were sparkly silver with snowflakes on them. Elsa was wearing white lacy garters with sky blue ribbons around them, and a vintage pearl pin. Her bouquet was composed of greenery and calla lilies.

There was a knock on her door. Elsa stood up and went to the door. She opened it.

"Hey, you ready?" Kristoff asked. Elsa nodded and smiled. He had offered to walk her down the aisle, but she wanted to do it on her own. He brought her near where the bridesmaids were standing. Anna's mother was the matron of honor, and she held the papers of their written vows.

"Yes. I'm really nervous though." She admitted and took a deep breath. "Is it time?"

"Yeah. I'll get into position and then when the music starts, you can start." Kristoff saw that Elsa was still nervous, so he gave her a hug. "This is going to be great. You're marrying my sister."

"Thank you." Elsa smiled at her soon to be brother-in-law. "I love her, but I am afraid that I'll forget my vows."

"You won't." Kristoff assured her. "I have to go up to the alter now, but it'll all be great. I promise." Elsa nodded. He walked up to the alter. She stood, frozen until the music started. The bridesmaids walked up to the alter. Elsa took a deep breath and began walking, clutching her bouquet in her hands. Her heart was pounding. She made it to the alter and turned to look at Anna who had also refused to be walked because Elsa had nobody to walk her.

Anna's beauty took her breath away. Seeing her fiancée walking up to the alter was truly something Elsa never wanted to forget. Luckily, there was a photographer to take pictures.

Anna was wearing a white organza wedding dress with a decorated bodice, and a halter neck. She was wearing a white tiara with a flowered design connected to her lace veil. Anna's hair was in a fancy bun. Her shoes, from what Elsa could see, were pale lavender with a pink decoration on it, and a fake white flower on the outside edge of the toe on each of them. Anna's earrings were pearls with a halo of tiny diamonds outlining them. Elsa could see the ring she had given Anna on the fourth finger of the redhead's left hand. She was clutching a bouquet of pink and white roses.

Elsa smiled at her soon-to-be wife as she made it to the alter. The girls handed their bouquets to someone. Elsa handed hers to Anna's mother, and Anna handed hers to Kristoff. They joined hands.

The preacher began the service. Their eyes sparkled at each other as they smiled during the whole service.

When it came time to say their vows, Anna went first. She took her paper in one hand, and kept hold of Elsa's hand with her other.

"Elsa Crystal Snow, today is the day that I finally take you to be my wife forever. Together we will create a home, becoming a part of one another. I vow to help create a life that we can cherish, inspiring your love for me and mine for you. I vow to be honest, caring and truthful to you; to love you as you are and not as I want you to be; and to grow old by your side as your love and best friend." Anna said, barely reading her paper, and mainly keeping eye contact with Elsa. The blonde smiled. When it came her turn to read her vows, she kept a hold on Anna's hand too.

"Anna Juliet Arendelle, from the moment I first saw you, I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to share my life. Your beauty, heart, and mind inspire me to be the best person I can be, and to dream. You accepted me, and taught me how to accept myself, so in return, I promise to love you for eternity, respecting you, honoring you, being faithful to you, and sharing my life with you. This is my solemn vow." Elsa said.

"Anna Juliet Arendelle, do you take Elsa to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Anna said, grinning and looking at her love.

"Elsa Crystal Snow, do you take Anna to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked.

"I do." Elsa said, smiling at Anna.

"Then you may kiss." He closed the book as they slipped the wedding bands on each other's fingers, and then kissed each other. They began to make out heavily. When they finally came up for air, everybody began cheering. They went over to the place for the reception.

They had cocktail hour first, where they got all of the congratulations, and compliments on how good they looked together. They said thank you a million times. All that mattered was that they were finally married. It was winter, but who cared that it was snowing outside while they were in the middle of a wedding party. The brides were later introduced, and then the guests were seated. Anna's father stood up to make a speech.

"I never thought that my Anna would ever settle down when she came out. She was too flighty, and liked to hop from place to place. When she brought Elsa home, I wondered how two so very different girls worked. But then I saw the love for each other in their eyes and realized that the reason they worked so well was that they were opposites after watching them for a while. Elsa keeps Anna focused and anchored, and Anna helps Elsa to dream and love. They may be different, but they are the perfect match for each other. Elsa, I am honored to have you in the family as Mrs. Elsa Arendelle. I am proud to call you my daughter-in-law." There was clapping heard from the guests cheering. Anna's mother took her turn.

"When Anna came out to me, I wondered if she'd be alright. I was afraid that she would need protection from this world and a woman wouldn't do it. I thought that the only protection she would get would be from her brother, but when Anna had a stalker, and Elsa took charge, I realized that I stood corrected. Elsa could protect Anna perfectly; she just did it in her own way. One Christmas, they were both wearing sweaters, and curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace feeding each other cookies and other sweets. They were caught up in their own little world, and that's when I knew that they were definitely perfect for each other. I love my daughter, and my new daughter-in-law. Elsa and Anna are perfect together, and I am so happy to be here today saying this." Elsa and Anna giggled, remembering that Christmas. That was the year Anna had braided both of their hair with tinsel, and they had their own tree at home. They had gotten ugly, but comfortable Christmas sweaters with matching flannel pajama pants. They had worn hats. Elsa had worn a Santa hat, while Anna's was a red and green striped elf hat. It was Kristoff's turn to speak.

"I will admit that at first, I wasn't sure that Elsa and Anna were a good match for each other." Elsa and Anna laughed at Kristoff's opening sentence. "They are so different. But one day that changed my mind forever was when we went out to see a play and then to dinner. Anna went to get something from the car, and Elsa insisted upon going with her. I realized that Elsa was afraid of something happening to Anna, and that she wasn't being clingy. I was thinking about how to threaten her to be good to my little sister, but I saw Anna trip and fall because some guy bumped her. Elsa, who was holding her hand, kept my sister from falling, and nearly went nuclear on the guy who bumped into her. Turned out he was a conservative asshole that recognized them as a lesbian couple. I dealt with the guy, but then I developed a healthy respect for Elsa. She loves my sister, and from what I have seen, would go to the end of the earth for Anna. Now, I know my little sister would do that for her lover, but I was worried that she might find one who wouldn't do the same. But she did. Welcome to the family, Elsa." There was the loudest cheering of all after that speech. Anna and Elsa briefly kissed. They had been holding hands the whole time.

"That was lovely, Kristoff." Elsa said, smiling.

"Yeah, well, you and Anna are the perfect match." Kristoff shrugged as he sat down. The newlyweds kissed again as dinner started. They kept their eyes on each other as they ate. They couldn't wait until their first dance.

When it was finally time for the first dance, Elsa and Anna danced to 'She Keeps Me Warm' by Mary Lambert. They kissed several times in the duration of the music. Everybody there saw that they belonged in each other's arms. For the father/daughter dance, Anna and her father were dancing at the same time as Kristoff and Elsa. They were pretty close, so it worked. Plus, Anna didn't want her lover to have to sit the dance out. They had selected the song 'I Hope You Dance' by Lee Ann Womack. After that, the dance floor opened for everyone. Elsa and Anna's father had one dance while Anna danced with Kristoff, but after that, Elsa and Anna never danced with anybody but each other after that. Some of the songs at the wedding were 'The Origin of Love' by Mika, 'Ever Ever After' by Carrie Underwood, 'Can You Feel the Love Tonight' by Elton John, and 'If I Never Knew You' by Tiffany Thornton.

The wedding cake was chocolate on the inside, but the frosting was white. There were fake flowers and butterflies all over it. On the top was a pair of custom made cake toppers made to look like Elsa and Anna. The two brides decided to keep the cake toppers, because they thought that the people had done a good job. They cut the cake together, and Anna sat in Elsa's lap as they fed each other the cake. The photographer created a slide show right there with the photos from the party and ceremony to the song 'Same Love' by Macklemore. Elsa walking down the aisle, Anna walking down the aisle, them standing at the alter together, them exchanging vows, exchanging rings, kissing, walking back down the aisle together. Then, at the reception, there were pictures of them standing together talking to people, sitting through the speeches, eating together, and them during every dance, whether they were dancing together, or with Anna's family. When the slide show ended, and the lights went back on, Elsa and Anna laughed. They hugged each other, and kissed. They knew that they were meant to be.

Then came time to throw the bouquets and garters. They did it to the song 'Live is a River' from the movie Anastasia. They turned around together and tossed their bouquets while holding hands. Anna's cousin Rapunzel caught Anna's, while their friend Mulan caught Elsa's. Anna removed Elsa's garter first. She threw it, and Kristoff caught it. When Elsa removed Anna's garter, (it was made of white lace with a pink ribbon) she threw it, and Rapunzel's boyfriend Eugene caught it.

They went back to change. Anna's mother would take care of their wedding clothes. They just had to put their dresses on hangers, and their other things in a bag. Elsa changed into an ivory tulle dress with light blue embroidery in the shape of flowers with thick blue leggings under it. Elsa pulled on a black winter coat over the dress since it was winter, and put her hair down in a side braid with her bangs slicked back. She left her rings and makeup on, but took the rest of her jewelry off. She changed her shoes to her white winter boots.

She walked out of her dressing room. Anna walked out of hers. The strawberry blonde had her hair in two braids. She was wearing a black silk dress with purple flowers on just the skirt of it. Her leggings were purple. Anna too wore no jewelry except for her rings, but she had washed off her makeup. Anna's boots were black with a gold colored design on the front. Her winter jacket was kind of a brownish olive green. Anna and Elsa joined hands as soon as possible. They kissed again, and everybody cheered as they walked to the limo together. (Their luggage was inside.) The two girls waved at the crowd of guests as they got into the limo. On the back window, there was a painted sign that said, 'JUST MARRIED'. When the newlyweds settled into their seats, they kissed again and again and again.

* * *

**A/N: This is its own story, so there will not be any content continuing or based off of this from me. Ask nicely, and credit me, and you MAY be allowed to create something based off of this. Just letting you guys know. ;)**

**Their outfits are on my polyvore, and the links are on my profile!**

**Please drop a review below!**


End file.
